Je voulais juste t'oublié mais on dirais que ce n'est pas possible
by AikoSnapeRogue
Summary: Je me dois de partir loin de toi pour ton propre bonheurs, même si ça veut dire que je dois souffrir je t'en supplie pardonne moi je t'aime depuis trop longtemps.


**POV Hermione.**

Cela fait deux ans que la guerre est fini, que Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

Nous avons perdu beaucoup de monde durant cette guerre, comme Georges, Dumbledore, Remus et tant d'autres, mais nous avions gagné.

Après tout ça, Harry est devenu Auror, Ron s'est mit à travailler au Ministère de la Magie et Ginny travaille avec les enfants. Quant à moi, je travaille également au Ministère de la Magie afin de créer de nouvelles lois.

Aujourd'hui Molly Weasley nous à tous invités à manger au Terrier pour que nous puissions tous nous retrouver. C'est vrai qu'avec nos emplois du temps nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous voir. Alors nous voilà donc tous réuni autour d'un bon repas. Je regarde tout le monde avec un petit sourire. Ginny, devenu Mme Potter il y plus d'un an, parle et rigole avec son mari. Après la guerre ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble et un an après il lui demandait si elle voulait l'épouser. Je peux vous dire que ce jour-là Molly avait beaucoup pleuré tellement elle était heureuse pour sa fille unique. Ron sort avec une fille nommée Alice qu'il a rencontré au Ministère de la Magie et ça a l'air de bien fonctionné pour eux, j'en suis heureuse. Et moi ? Eh bien, je suis célibataire, j'ai bien tenté d'avoir une histoire avec Viktor après la guerre mais à cause de la distance qui nous séparait, nous avons décidé de rester qu'amis, ce qui nous va très bien.

Malgré tout ça, il en reste pas moins que je suis amoureuse du seul homme que je pourrais jamais avoir. Beaucoup de choses nous différencient et je sais surtout que jamais il ne m'aimerait. Il est tellement beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris/bleus et malgré son âge il est toujours aussi bien bâtie avec un corps à en faire rougir Merlin. Je sais bien que nous deux, cela ne sera jamais possible, je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout et lui est un grand farceur, j'ai 20 ans tandis que lui en a 40. Je veux une histoire réelle alors que lui enchaîne les conquêtes, et surtout, je l'aime à en mourir alors que je sais que lui ne m'aime pas, comment pourrait-il ? Il me voit encore comme une gamine et surtout comme étant la meilleure amie de son filleul.

Oui je parle bien de Sirius Black. On le croyait tous mort mais après la guerre nous avons réussi à le ramener et depuis il profite de la vie. Je pense que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand il ramène ou parle d'une de ses conquêtes, mon cœur explose en mille morceaux...

Je ne savais pas qu'un amour non partagé ferait aussi mal. J'aimerais tellement me lancer un sortilège d'oubliette, mais je n'en ai pas le droit alors je le regarde de loin s'amuser comme il aime si bien le dire...

Au début, je pensais que cela n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse, que ça passerait très vite, mais je me suis trompé. Plus le temps passait, plus mon cœur me hurlait de courir vers lui et de tout lui dire, mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela, surtout pour Harry... je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensés que je pousse un énorme soupire ce qui fait tourner les regards dans ma direction...

"Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je relève la tête et je vois que c'est Harry qui vient de me parler. Merlin que c'est dur...

"Rien, rien, Harry. Je suis juste fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas."

Il me regarde perplexe, mais je ne fais pas de commentaire. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre d'autre, vous me voyer lui dire : _"Rien Harry, c'est juste que je suis follement et éperdument amoureuse de ton parrain, mais lui ne me regarde même pas."_? Non, je ne pense que pas ça le ferait. Je relève la tête et le regarde. Il rit avec sa petite amie. Eh oui, en plus, il a une petite amie, elle s'appelle Clara et elle est magnifique, petite brune aux yeux bleus, un visage fin avec un corp magnifique. C'est sûr à côté je ne fais pas le poids et pourtant je l'aime et j'ai mal... Merlin, je ne sais plus quoi faire, lui dire ? Non il me repousserait, je le connais.

Et là, je prends une décision assez difficile et surtout qui me fait atrocement mal que j'ai envie de pleurer... Je dois l'oublier, et ça tombe bien, le Ministère de la Magie veut que je parte à Paris pour un nouveau poste. Je ne voulais pas partir parce qu'au fond de moi je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir qu'il y ait un 'nous' mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'il est heureux avec Clara et il le mérite alors à mon tour de tourner la page, mais ça fait mal...

Je décide d'annoncer à tous ma récente décision.

"Hum hum , excusez-moi, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer."

Je vois tout le monde me regarder, même _lui_ qui me sourit. Je retiens mes larmes, je ne dois pas pleurer, je dois être forte alors je me force à faire un énorme sourire.

"Hier le Ministère de la Magie m'a proposé un nouveau poste et j'ai décidé d'accepter."

Tout le monde me sourit et applaudit. Je vois Ginny se lever et me prendre dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Mione, tu le mérite. Tu commence quand ?"

Je lui souris.

"Je commence lundi le temps que je reprenne toutes mes affaires et que je rende mon appartement."

Et là tout le monde sursaute à cette annonce, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je parte. Je vois Harry me regarder fixement.

"Et ta pars où Mione ?"

Je me mords la lèvre, tout le monde me regarde, surtout _lui_ et il avait perdu son sourire.

"Je pars à Paris, c'est un poste que je ne peux refuser. Au début je ne voulais pas le prendre car vous allez tous me manquer, mais je ne peux pas refuser une offre comme celle-ci, mais je reviendrais pour les vacances de Noël et de temps en temps dans le mois." Dis-je.

Tout le monde est stupéfait par ce que je viens de dire, je vois Harry ouvrir la bouche et essayer de parler, Ron me regarde comme si j'étais devenu folle, Molly et Ginny pleurent et quant à _lui,_ il regarde un point fixe. Je vois Harry me regarder fixement et douloureusement, c'est vrai que malgré le fait que nous ne nous voyons plus beaucoup, je restais tout de même sa petite sœur de cœur.

"Tu n'as pas le droit Hermione, pas après tout ce que l'on a traversé ensemble ! Tu te rends compte que tu vas à l'autre bout du monde même si on peut toujours utiliser la magie pour se voir ce ne serait plus pareil! Tu es ma petite sœur et je ne veux pas que tu partes loin Mione..."

A cette annonce je me mords la lèvre et regarde Harry avant de lui sourire.

"Harry, nous avons tellement traversé de choses ensemble que ça va me faire bizarre d'être loin de Ron et toi, mais comme je viens de le dire, je ne peux pas refusé et surtout j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici. Depuis la fin de la guerre je n'ai jamais réussi à faire certains deuils ou même à me retrouver. De toute façon je dois partir, j'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin d'oublier..." Je dis tout ça sans reprendre mon souffle. Oh oui j'en ai besoin, je dois l'oublier, faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

Ginny a dû comprendre pourquoi je disais ça étant la seule au courant de mes sentiments pour lui car elle me regarde et serre les poings.

"Hermione je sais très très bien pourquoi tu pars, c'est à cause de –"

"Ginny j'ai décidé de tout oublier, mais pour cela je dois m'éloigner. Toi qui sais tout, tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Ne la rend pas plus dure que ce qu'elle est."

Ginny me regarde choquer et les larmes lui reviennent, elle sert encore plus fort les poings avant de baisser la tête. Tout le monde nous écoute pour comprendre le moindre petit indice, même _lui_ a commencé à nous regarder, mais je fuis son regard. Si je le regarde maintenant, je vais pleurer et surtout abandonné mon idée.

"Alors tu fuis comme les lâches de Serpentard ? Je croyais que tu étais une Griffondor, que tu ne fuyais jamais ! Tu ne peux pas savoir sa réponse si tu fuis Hermione !"

Tout le monde est choqué de l'éclat de colère de Ginny mais surtout ils purent comprendre qu'Hermione fuyait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Ils se regardèrent tous, espérant trouver une réponse. J'étais choqué par les paroles de ma meilleure amie, mais je la comprenais alors je me lève et prends Ginny dans mes bras avant de lui chuchoter :

"Ginny tu es ma meilleure amie et tu le resteras, oui je fuis comme tu le dis, mais c'est pour mon bien, tu verras, je te promets de revenir vite. En attendant, fais-moi un mini Harry Potter."

 **POV Extérieur.**

La jeune fille rougit sous les paroles de sa meilleure amie pendant que cette dernière rigolait. Tout le monde reprit le repas dans la bonne humeur, même Hermione qui savait qu'elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas craquer. Vers 23h, Hermione se leva.

"Bon, je vous laisse, je suis fatigué et je commence tôt demain et surtout, j'ai un départ à préparer." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fit la bisse à tout le monde et en arrivant devant Sirius, elle le regarda longuement mais se reprit et lui fit la bisse tant en respirant son odeur car elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait avant un moment.

Harry ne manqua pas l'échange entre sa meilleure amie et son parrain et là d'un coup, il comprit tout. Il comprit que sa meilleure amie aimait son parrain et que si elle partait c'était pour l'oublier, mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde savait que Sirius aimait Hermione et Clara n'était pas ce que pensait Hermione... Et là il sut qu'Hermione pensait que Sirius et elle n'aurait jamais de chance. Il soupira et sortit en courant de la salle pour rattraper Hermione. Tout le monde le regardait surpris mais ils ne dirent rien.

"Mia, Mia !"

Il la retrouva dehors en train de regarder les étoiles, il savait qu'elle aimait faire ça pour réfléchir. Arrivé à côté d'elle, il garda le silence pour réfléchir à comment abordé tout ça.

"J'ai compris Hermione."

Il vit qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et qu'elle comprenait rien alors il soupira.

"Je sais que tu l'aimes Hermione, comment n'ai-je pas pu remarquer ça ? Je suis vraiment le plus idiot des meilleurs amis..."

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami et vit qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir rien vu alors elle soupira et regarda le ciel et là elle murmura seulement assez fort pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

"Non Harry, tu y es pour rien, c'est moi l'idiote, tu sais, au début, je pensais que c'était juste une attirance, puis plus le temps est passé plus je tombais amoureuse de lui. Puis quand je me suis rendu compte, je me suis détesté de ressentir ça alors que c'était ta seule famille. Alors j'ai pris sur moi car j'avais peur de tout te dire et risquer de te perdre, mais quand Ginny est venu un soir alors que j'avais refusé de venir parce qu' _il_ était là, je lui ai tout raconté et elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien. Et puis, le Ministère de la Magie m'a proposé ce poste je voulais refuser car je me disais que malgré tout vous étiez là pour moi, mais ça deviens trop dur Harry. Je vois bien qu'il ne voit seulement comme étant ta meilleure amie qui plus est, une gamine et il est heureux aujourd'hui avec Clara. Je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer quelque chose de plus alors j'ai décidé de l'oublier, mais Merlin sait que c'est dur. Je suis désolé Harry, je suis tellement désolé, je suis minable comme meilleure amie, je suis tombée amoureuse de ton parrain Harry, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner."

Elle avait dit tout ça dans un murmure mais Harry avait tout compris.

Il la regarde et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors il la tira dans ses bras et la serra, ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans cette situation, surtout pour son parrain.

"Mione, jamais je ne t'en voudrais, je t'aime ma petite sœur, on choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux Mione, c'est la vie. Tu devrais lui avouer, je suis sûr qu'il sera te répondre honnêtement."

"Non Harry, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je t'aime aussi mon grand frère."

Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre sans remarquer qu'un homme les regardait à la fenêtre, ou, précisément, il regardait la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux d'elle, sachant qu'elle avait 20 ans de moins que lui et surtout qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son filleul mais cela lui était tombé dessus. Il la trouvait parfaite et intelligente, mais il avait tellement peur de ses sentiments pour elle qu'il avait demandé à une de ses amies de faire semblant d'être sa petite amie dans l'espoir de la rendre jalouse, mais cela n'avait pas marché et il se dit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et là, ce soir, elle avait annoncé qu'elle partait à Paris. Quand elle avait annoncé son départ, son cœur s'était brisé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui courir après et tout lui avouer ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harry, il était son parrain et Hermione sa meilleure amie... Sirius poussa un soupire et baissa la tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer et être aimer en retour ? Il vit Harry passer devant lui et s'arrêter devant lui. Ils se fixèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette à serrer les poings, il en avait marre de tout ça, ils s'aimaient tous les deux alors pourquoi ne s'avouaient-ils par leur amour ?

"Harry, il y a un souci ?"

"Oui, ma meilleure amie s'en va et va revenir que dans très longtemps, alors oui, j'ai un souci..."

Harry poussa un soupire et s'assit à côté de son parrain, Sirius ne dit rien en attendant que son filleul parle.

"Tu sais, elle va me manquer, si Ron et moi avons survécu durant la guerre c'est grâce à elle. Après tout ça nous avons reprit une vie saine, je me suis marié avec Ginny, Ron a un travaille et sort avec une fille alors qu'Hermione n'a personne à part nous et ce soir elle nous annonce qu'elle part."

Sirius écouta Harry et pensa que peut-être son filleul acceptait qu'il se déclare à sa meilleure amie, mais il ne dit rien de perdre son filleul, même au prix de la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

"Sirius, tu en pense quoi de tout ça ?"

Ce dernier poussa un soupire et tourna la tête pour regarder Harry.

"Tu sais Harry, Hermione est une jeune fille responsable, elle a fait beaucoup de sacrifice pendant la guerre et ça la fait grandir plus vite. Je pense que ce poste, elle l'attendait. Je suis heureux pour elle et qui sait, elle va peut-être nous revenir mariée."

En disant cela, il rigola mais d'un rire triste. Rien qu'a imaginé la jeune fille en couple devant lui le faisait souffrir. Harry l'avait écouté et serrait les poings, comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il l'aimait ? Harry, sous la colère, se leva et se planta devant son parrain et le regarda avec un regard noir. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça Sirius ? Nous avons tous remarqué que tu l'aimais et toi tu oses dire ça ? C'est quoi ton problème Sirius ? Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas pour l'avoir ?"

Sirius sursauta et le regarda étonné, comment savait-il tout ça ? Cela se voyait tellement ?

"Harry, c'est ta meilleure amie et surtout elle a 20 ans de moins que moi. Je ne peux pas lui gâcher sa jeunesse à se mettre avec un vieux tel que moi. Et toi, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre..."

Harry était stupéfait. Alors, tout ça c'était parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre ? _Mais quel idiot_ , pensa Harry.

"Sirius tu es idiot! Je m'en fiche que tu sortes avec ma meilleure amie tant qu'elle est heureuse ! Et l'âge n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est qu'un chiffre ! Alors lèves-toi et cours la trouver avant que tu ne la perdes à vie !"

À ces mots, Sirius se figea, était-il prêt à ne plus jamais avoir de chance avec elle ? Non, il ne l'était pas, il l'aimait trop pour ça !

Il se leva et regarda une dernière fois Harry qui lui sourit. Il courra pour transplaner jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hermione.

Arriver devant la porte, il hésita. Et si elle lui demandait de partir ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione lui ouvrit et ouvra grand les yeux sous la surprise. Que faisait-il là ?

"Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? Il y a un souci ?"

Sirius la regarda de bas en haut. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette bleu nuit qui lui arrivait aux cuisses et elle avait fait une tresse à ses cheveux bouclés. Elle était à couper le souffle, mais il reprit le fil de ses penser et lui sourit.

"Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, je devais te dire quelque chose, je peux rentrer ?"

Hermione le regarda perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire chez elle à 1h du matin ? Et seul ? Elle s'écarta de la porte et lui dit de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose à boire, mais il refusa.

"Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose Sirius ?"

Ce dernier avala doucement sa salive et la détailla, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son corps.

"Euh Hermione, pourrais-tu mettre quelque chose ?"

Hermione rougit immédiatement et se précipita pour aller prendre un peignoir avant de se replacer dans le canapé.

"Alors, Sirius ?"

Sirius ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les doigts. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien.

"Il y a un souci avec Clara, Sirius ?"

Il releva immédiatement la tête, pourquoi parlait-elle de Clara ?

"Non non. Clara va bien."

"Ah, tant mieux, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant qu'il y ait un souci entre veux. Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux et toi tu mérite le bonheur après tout ce que tu as vécu."

Sirius était sidéré part ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors elle ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait aucune chance ! Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire l'énervait, il serrait tellement les poings qu'il commençait à avoir du sang qui coulait dans ses mains, mais il s'en fichait. Il regarda fixement Hermione, il la fixait tellement que cela fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle se demandait ce qui lui prenait.

"Tu n'as rien remarqué Hermione ?"

Hermione s'étonna de son ton, il était froid, mais aussi un peu triste. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

"Remarquer quoi Sirius ? Il t'arrive quoi aujourd'hui ?"

"Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était une connerie de partir à Paris ? Tu fais souffrir tout le monde ! Tu es égoïste !"

Hermione sursauta à cette phrase. Elle savait que tout le monde était triste mais elle ne pensait pas que Sirius viendrait lui reprocher ça... Le sang de la jeune fille fit un tour, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça comme ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle vivait. Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

"Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? J'ai aidé tellement de gens que je ne compte même plus, je suis toujours là pour vous tous ! J'ai assumé mon rôle dans la guerre ! Et tu oses me traiter d'égoïste ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, toi tu es heureux avec Clara, mais moi je n'ai personne à part mon travail et mes amis ! Harry, Ron et Ginny savent que je vais revenir les voir et ils comprennent que j'ai besoin de ce nouveau poste ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que je suis égoïste parce que c'est faux ! Sur ce, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, tu peux partir !"

Sirius était furieux, comment osait-elle lui dire qu'il était heureux avec Clara alors que c'était elle qu'il aimait ? Sous la colère, il se leva et se mit devant Hermione. Leurs corps étaient pratiquement collés et Sirius dépassait Hermione d'une tête.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir partir aussi loin ? Tout le monde t'aime et toi tu veux partir pour ce travail ! N'y a-t-il que le travail qui t'intéresse ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?"

Hermione soupira et baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que si elle partait c'était pour l'oublier. Alors elle se mordit la lèvre et dit doucement :

"Oui Sirius, il n'y a que le travail qui m'intéresse..."

"Arrête de mentir ! Il y a autre chose, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que du jour au lendemain tu décides de partir, hein ?"

Sirius voulait qu'elle le regarde, mais elle détournait son regard à chaque fois. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais sa colère ne s'estompait pas.

"Tu dis que tu es une Gryffondor mais tu es lâche ! Tu fuis, je ne sais pas quoi, mais bordel, arrête de fuir et dis-moi pourquoi tu veux partir ! Tu mens Hermione, et ça se vois ! Alors dis-moi ! »

Il avait crié cette phrase tellement fort qu'Hermione avait sursauté. Elle releva la tête et se figea à son regard. Il était rempli de colère, de tristesse et d'une autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déceler.

Malgré tout ça, elle garda le silence, ce qui énerva encore plus Sirius.

"Tu es immature ! Juste une Miss-je-sais-tout ! Ta place n'est pas à Griffondor mais à Serpentard ! Je pensais que tu ne me faisais assez confiance pour tout me raconter, mais je vois que tu n'es pas du tout la fille que j'imaginais !"

Hermione sentit les larmes arriver, tout ce qu'il lui disait faisait office d'un poignard s'enfonçant dans son cœur. À bout de forces, elle s'écria :

"C'EST POUR T'OUBLIER IDIOT !"

Sirius sursauta à son cri, mais aussi à sa phrase. Alors tout ça c'était pour l'oublier, mais pourquoi ?

"Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai faits Hermione ? Me détestes-tu à ce point pour vouloir m'oublier?"

Il avait dit ça d'une voix brisée, il crut que son cœur venait de se briser. Elle le haïssait. Hermione soupira, il n'avait rien comprit... Elle leva son regard vers lui et décida de tout lui dire, de toute façon, elle partait alors, même si elle savait qu'elle allait être rejetée, elle lui aurait dit.

"Tu ne comprends rien, je ne te déteste pas, au contraire, je... je t'aime... Je t'aime depuis longtemps mais je sais très bien que cela ne sera jamais réciproque. Tu aimes Clara et je comprends tout à fait tout ça et je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites, mais comprends-moi Sirius, je ne peux pas rester. Je dois t'oublier pour mon bien, je ne peux pas rester amoureuse d'un homme qui ne me rendra jamais mon amour ! Je t'aime depuis tellement de temps qu'à chaque fois que tu ramenais une nouvelle copine, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, mourir, tellement j'avais mal ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dis pas tout ça pour que tu me répondes, je connais déjà la réponse.. Sur ce, je suis désolé mais je vais te demander de partir, j'ai encore des cartons à préparer et je travaille demain."

Sirius s'était figé. Elle l'aimait ? Elle l'aimait et lui aussi ! Tout ça était de sa faute. S'il lui avait dit ses sentiments, jamais ils ne seraient arrivés là. Sirius décida d'avancer vers Hermione, mais plus il avançait, plus elle reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le canapé. Il se pencha jusqu'aux lèvres d'Hermione, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Hermione sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres et se paralysa. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

"Idiote... Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ? Tout cela aurait été inutile parce que je t'aime aussi . Je ne voulais pas te le dire, je pensais que mon âge était un frein, que tu me repousserais car tu m'aurais trouvé trop vieux. Mais je t'aime depuis longtemps. Au départ, je ne comprenais pas comment moi, l'homme aux mille conquêtes, pouvait tomber amoureux d'une gamine de 16 ans, je me disais que ça allait passer, mais plus le temps passé, plus mes sentiments étaient fort, mais je devais me retenir pour Harry. Mais ce soir, après que tu nous ait annoncé ton départ, Harry m'a remonté les bretelles et m'a dit de venir te voir. Je t'aime Hermione."

Hermione s'était figé. Il l'aimait ? Non, il devait se payer de sa tête pour qu'elle reste. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il était en couple avec Clara ! Elle se força à reprendre conscience et lui dit d'une voix brisée.

"Trop tard Sirius, je pars, j'ai décidé de t'oublier. Je suis désolé Sirius mais tu as Clara et je ne veux pas la blesser alors continuons nos vies et soyons amis."

Elle avait dit ça en souriant, mais elle avait mal, elle voulait juste une chose : qu'il parte pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à pleurer. Sirius ne comprenait plus rien, ils s'aimaient, alors pourquoi elle le repoussait ?

Et là, il comprit. Elle pensait que Clara et lui était ensemble... et en plus de ça, elle voulait toujours l'oublier après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Non, pas question, il avait enfin la chance de l'avoir, il n'allait pas passer à côté.

"Je ne suis pas en couple avec Clara, ce n'est qu'une amie. Elle m'aide à surmonter mon amour pour toi... Tu ne peux pas vouloir partir et m'oublier, pas après que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ! Je t'en supplie Hermione, ne part pas et laisse nous une chance. Je t'aime..."

Hermione nue pas même pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres de Sirius se trouvaient sur les siennes. Elle était tellement figée qu'elle ne répondit au baiser que quand elle sentit la langue de Sirius lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Sirius allongea Hermione sur le canapé et se mit sur elle sans interrompre le baiser. Hermione était au paradis. Ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle.

"Comment peux-tu imaginer partir après ça Hermione ? Ne sens-tu pas ton coeur battre à la chamade quand je t'embrasse ? Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper après tout ça !"

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et le vit sourire. Ne tenant plus, Hermione reprit ses lèvres et l'embrassa en douceur. Sirius passa ses mains sous la nuisette d'Hermione tout en descendant ses lèvres dans son cou, ce qui provoqua des frissons à Hermione. Voyant qu'Hermione ne le repoussait pas, il descendit ses lèvres vers la naissance de sa poitrine et lui embrassa. Il continua son petit jeu quelques minutes avant de lui enlever la nuisette tout en continuant de lui déposer des baisers sur le corps. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec tout le plaisir que lui procurait Sirius. Ce dernier releva Hermione, lui fit enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin et lui demanda où se trouvait sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle lui eut indiqué, il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et ferma la porte.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla le premier et regarda la jaune fille dormant près de lui. Il sourit. Oh oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il était vraiment heureux ! Il avait enfin la seule femme qu'il aimait et il ne comptait pas la lâcher de sitôt. Il se baisse et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme en murmurant un "je t'aime". Tout ce qu'il pût voir, c'était une Hermione avec un grand sourire qui se collait à lui avant de se rendormir.

Cinq années étaient passées. Hermione et Sirius s'étaient mariés et, surtout, ils étaient devenus parents d'une magnifique petite fille de 4 ans nommée Espoir. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à son père mais avait l'intelligence et le savoir de sa mère, surtout pour sa passion des livres. Elle faisait la fierté de ses parents. Hermione était encore enceinte d'un petit garçon qui se nommerait Remus James Black. Sirius était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Il avait la femme de sa vie à ses côtés et deux merveilleux enfants. Il voulait une grande famille et Hermione avait promis de la lui donner.

Une chose était sûre, Sirius avait compris le sens de la phrase "L'amour n'a pas d'âge, seul les sentiments comptes"et il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.


End file.
